Before it Happend
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: What happend before that fateful day when Will ends up in the Upside Down? We know he was plaing some Dungeons and Dragons with his three friends but what happend before that? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Netflix and Netflix's Stranger Things in any way. This is a requested by **rdustin699**

* * *

Mike and Will been friends forever more way then one if you know what I mean. All before Will went to the upside down Mike and him have been having sex almost dally before the rest of the gang showed up for D and D. They had fucked around since they where ten and Today it was Will's turn to get fucked and tomorrow it be Mike's. They thought why not take turns being the bottom.

The two where already naked making out which they are still working on being its only been a few days since they started to add kissing into the mix. Their hands rubbed all over each others bodies with one hand while the other jacked off the other's dick. They moaned into the kiss and when the kiss broke they got into a sixty nine and started to suck away like the pros they became.

They sucked faster and faster as they moaned onto the others dick. This really trued them on and soon enough they shot their loads into each others mouths. They pulled away and since Will was on top he leaned over the edge of the couch and soon he was getting rimmed. Will just moaned as Mike worked on his nice tight ass. As he was rimming Will he reached over and jacked him off.

Will moaned even more and soon Mike stopped rimming Will and playing with his dick. Will trusted into the couch as Mike's dick slid into his ass. Mike just trusted away as the two boy moaned. Mike saw the time on the end table and knew the others be here soon. So Mike went faster and faster into Will's tight ass while rubbing his cute chest of his.

A few thrusts later both boys shot their loads. Mike shot deep inside of Will's ass and Will onto the arm of the couch. The two quickly got dressed and sat at the table when Lucas and Dustin came down the stairs. That was the night Will went missing.

Six days later Will had returned but during that time Mike fell in love with Eleven. Will did not really take notice really. When everything was back to normal well normal things can get Mike and Will was back having sex. This time Mike was worshiping Will's body. He removed his shirt after the kiss broke and kissed his way down all over his chest. This day was all about Will. Mike kissed his way back up sucking on his friend's nipples.

Will just moaned as he held on to Mike's head. Mike soon got to Will's pants and soon they where off along with his underwear. Mike kissed all over Will's willy before removing his own short and started to suck away. Will just moaned as Mike expertly sucked away on his dick. As Mike sucked away he removed his own pants and underwear.

Once his dick was free Mike jacked himself off. After a few more bobs Will was on edge and shot his load inside Mike's mouth. Mike soon was on his back spreading his legs. Will went down and kissed Mike's chest all over before he sucked away on Mike's dick. Mike just monad away as Will sucked. Once Mike was on edge Will kept sucking away.

Mike ended shooting his load into Will's mouth and kept as much of the cum in as much as possible. Soon Will lifted Mike's legs and started to rim him with his own cum. Mike moaned and wanted Will's dick in him now. Will smiled and jammed his dick inti its home. The boys moaned as Will thrusted away. Mike loves when Will fucks his tight ass.

On the outside Will looks like a weakling but when it comes to fucking he dose it like he's the master and the other the slave. The two leaned in and started making out again as the fucking went on. They kept this up even after Mike shot a load all over them and Will shooting another good load deep inside.

In nineteen ninety five things had changed again for will but in a good way. He ended up with a girl of his own. However that did not stop Mike and him fucking around with each other

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what you thought if it.


End file.
